What you owe me
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: When Bronev finds out that Emmy likes Professor Layton quite much he reminds her what she owes him and therefore on which side she has to be!


_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _Spoilers for Azran Legacy._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Nintendo/Level 5 and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **What you owe me**

Emmy was in her element. She kicked and hit until the villains ran away screaming like babies. She had nearly been too late – Tommy had already pointed his gun at Inspector Grosky – but in the end Emmy was quicker.

"Another win for the Yard," the Inspector now announced triumphantly.

"Looks like you owe me on, Inspector Grosky," Emmy replied winking.

That was the moment the professor and Luke arrived at the little alley.

Professor Layton smiled at her and said proudly: "I'm impressed."

Emmy beamed happily – but then remembered that because of her fine abilities her uncle had given her this spying mission in the first place…

* * *

Bronev was in his office when it knocked. "Yes?" he barked.

Tommy, one of his loyal advisers and accomplices, entered. He looked as if he had been in a huge brawl.

"What happened to you?" Bronev asked wondering.

"Your niece happened," Tommy grumbled.

"Emeline?"

So Tommy told him what had happened earlier in that alley.

"Thanks for your report," Bronev said in the end.

But Tommy didn't move.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes… there is." He took a deep breath and then announced: "I'm afraid that Emmy has changed sides."

"What?!" Bronev shouted. "My Emeline changing sides? That is out of the question! What on earth makes you say something stupid like that?!"

Tommy paled but nevertheless answered: "I know that she had to punch us for her camouflage but with every time we get together her punches get worse. She used to be nicer on us when she lambasted us… Besides, the way she looks at that professor – I don't like it…"

"And this is your proof?"

"No, it was just a suspicion."

"My niece plays her role well!"

"Too well if you ask me…"

Bronev stared at Tommy for a moment before letting him go: "Thank you for your concern but you have nothing to worry about."

"You're the boss," Tommy said at once and left the office leaving a heavily pondering Bronev behind.

* * *

"You should get some sleep," Professor Layton told his assistant late at night. "All preparations are done and tomorrow we will fly around the world to find the Azran Eggs."

"Yes," she agreed. Then she looked worried at him. "But you'll get some sleep as well, won't you?"

"Yes, of course," he answered smiling.

"Hershel," she said, gripping his arm to show him how sincere she was about that. They had agreed that she could call him by his first name when they were alone. "Swear it. Otherwise I know you'll just read some more about the Azran to feel even more prepared than you already are!"

"Yes, my dear," he replied and took her hand. "I swear that I will get enough sleep."

"Good," she smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Good night."

"Sleep well," he whispered and Emmy left his office.

Her flat wasn't far from the Gressenheller University so she walked home, still beaming broadly that she had the courage to kiss him and that he in return didn't seem to be annoyed by that. She was sunken in happy thoughts until she noticed the black limousine and knew who was inside it. With hesitation she went to the car and got inside. As expected her Uncle Leon sat inside it. He sometimes did that to communicate with her about her mission.

"Hello, Emmeline," he greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she replied friendly.

"I'm just here to make sure you still know on which side you are."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Some of my men have doubts about your loyalty. That you would kick them too hard."

Emmy snorted. "They are whining babies if they think I haven't done that for my camouflage."

"That's what I told them, too," Uncle Leon smiled. Then his look became sly and Emmy knew she had to be careful now. "And what about the professor?"

"What about him?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Emmy sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to him. "Yes, I do like him. Very much indeed. That's why I want to ask you… Is there any possibility I can… cancel the mission?"

He looked at her stunned. "Cancel the mission? Emmeline, what are talking about? We have planned this mission for years now and we're far too close to end it now! You're the best spy I have and our only chance to reach our goal!"

"I know…" she said and tears were swimming in her eyes. "But… Please, don't make me do this anymore – I love him…"

"You do what?!" Uncle Leon shouted.

"I love him!" Emmy shouted back and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Emmeline," Uncle Leon said comforting. "My dear, dear Emmeline. Have you forgotten what you owe me?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. Without you I would be dead by now…"

"Exactly. And that is why you will continue with this mission till the very end – even if the end is going to be rather cruel."

"But, please, Uncle Leon. I think he likes me, too. Can't I just stop spying on him – for the sake of my happiness?"

It broke his heart to see her this desperate but he couldn't change it. Too many years and too many lives had already been sacrificed – this all couldn't have been in vain. "I'm sorry, my dear, but our mission is more important than your happiness."

When she left the car she was still crying but he had succeeded. He knew she would not betray him – but instead her beloved Professor Layton – even if it would destroy her…

THE END.


End file.
